I'll Always Be There...
by SilverShimmer
Summary: This was inspired from the song "I'm Already There" by Lonestar. Its just a small angsty fic for depression. Please Read and Review


This story his been in my mind ever since I first heard this song. I'm glad I finally got it out. Please, if you're not familiar with the song, download it. It's "I'm Already There," by Lonestar. I highly recommend you listen to it while reading. I know this is short, but I had to let it out. Please enjoy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The wind whipped his ebony locks out of his eyes as he was speeding down the highway. It was quite rough, but he didn't put the roof up. He didn't mind the wind too much, it snatched the tears welling up in his eyes. Better for him if his daughter didn't see him cry. She needed him now. He was her anchor now. He spared a soft galnce down at her, his little bunny. Her hands were clasped tightly in her lap while ruby tear-stained eyes stared up at him, the plea in her eyes evident. He turned his attention back to the road, he couldn't answer the question now. Now or ever. 'When is mommy coming back?' He stifled a strangled sob and hardened his glare at the road. To anyone looking on, he was stonily glaring at the road ahead, impenetrable. A rock, a mountain the wind couldn't budge. But it was just a facade. Inside he was raging. At the road, at the people driving by, at the world. 'How can it be such a beautiful day, how can anyone be happy when the light is gone!?' It was true, his Usako was gone. The light of his life, his reason for breathing. He desperately wanted to rush home, open his door and have his beloved rush into his arms, her sunny smile warming him, her loving kisses telling him it was all a bad dream, he hadn't just come from her funeral, everything was OK. But no. She was gone. Up in heaven, where she belonged, with all the other angels. No. Not where she belonged! She belonged here. With him. In his arms. Unable to withstand the silence any longer, he leaned over and clicked on the radio. A haunting melody drifted to meet his ears, and he gasped... 

..."I'm already there   
Take a look around   
I'm the sunshine in your hair...  
I'm the shadow on the ground,  
I'm the whisper in the wind...   
I'm you imaginary friend,  
And I know, I'm in your prayers   
Oh I'm already there..."  


His mind floated back to all their times together. Yes, she was definitely sunshine. His sunshine. She was the ray or hope, of light, in everyone who's life she had touched. Why would such a petty thing as death stop such a wonderful person as her. It hadn't before. And it wasn't now. As the wind whisped past his ear, he remembered. All those beautiful times she was in his arms, safe and warm. And she would lean into his ear, and whisper, "I love you." He heard it echoing in his mind. While his heart clenched, it soothed his soul. Even now, he could feel her presence. Yes... it was her speaking through the notes, the meaning of the song. He was meant to hear it. She would always be with him. Forever.   
As the pink haired child snuggled close to him, he found the strength to comfort his poor daughter. He would be there for her. His love would strengthen him to endure the future, she'd always be with him.  


Later that night, as he lie in bed, his daughter snuggled up close to him, where she had slept just nights before between him and his love. He was thinking on the song sent to him. The words floated through his mind, in her beautiful voice...  


..."Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you   
But I know, I'll be in your dreams tonight   
And I'll gently kiss your lips   
Touch you with my fingertips   
So turn out the light   
and close your eyes   
I'm already there   
Don't make a sound I'm the beat in your heart   
I'm the moonlight shining down   
I'm the whisper in the wind   
And I'll be there 'til the end   
Can you feel the love that we share   
Oh, I'm already there   
We may be a thousand miles apart   
But I'll be with you...  
wherever you are  


His lids softly closed, knowing he'd dream of her, every night 'till forever. But she was by his side, in his heart. All would be well. And that night, the soft melody could be heard through the doors of his room... 

"I'm already there   
Take a look around   
I'm the sunshine in your hair   
I'm the shadow on the ground   
I'm the whisper in the wind   
And I'll be there 'til the end   
Can you feel the love that we share   
Oh, I'm already there...  
  
Oh, I'll always be... there......." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~*~SilverShimmer -- _"Moonlight carries the message of love"_


End file.
